Marionette
by Ayaka-Woulfe
Summary: SasorixOC. Eliza Kimimura, a bold fighter, half sadist, who becomes a nervous wreck around men, and our Sasori of The Red Sand. What mischeif and hijinks shall befall them? T for language and somewhat mature themes.
1. Chapter 1 REMASTERED AND REDONE

Eliza Kimimura walked the streets of Suna she knew so well, waiting for something of interest to happen. Her head jerked up in surprise as an explosion echoed behind her. Turning around quickly to see what caused this commotion, she caught a glimpse of a red head in a cloak jump out of a building with a sack slung over his shoulder. It was most likely filled with money, for he jumped out the window of the Suna bank. Eliza hesitated... Why was no one chasing him? She really didn't want today was her day off... Though still no one took chase. Letting out a defeated sigh, Eliza dashed after the mysterious rouge, her lavender eyes dark. Whoever did this would receive a serious beating... What'd she need assistance for anyways? She wanted to enjoy hearing this thief shriek on her own.  
After trailing him about a thousand miles from Suna, Eliza was getting pretty fed up of lurking in the shadows. Yet at that moment, the rouge stopped and turned around, a dull look on his face.  
"I don't know who you are, Suna Nin, but I know you're there. Stop hiding like some the scum you are and come face me".  
Eliza debated answering his call for a moment, twiddling a piece of her purple hair. The rouge made no effort to move, so she rose from her hiding place under the sand, wiping the stray sand off with a single hand.  
"Who are you?" she demanded, raising her morning-star like weapon, the chains on it dangling in the air. If she was going to kill him, she better know his name. If he was a big-time rouge, that'd be another dollar in her pocket.  
The rouge hesitated, studying Eliza with bored dark eyes. At last a small smirk came across his face, and he shuffled across the sand in her direction as he replied.  
"....I am Sasori of the Red Sand. The look on your face tells me you know the name" he pointed out, his eyes glinting darkly. Eliza narrowed her eyes, not impressed. He was toying with her. He obviously thought she was not a problem... That would cost him later on.  
" I tell you this, only because you're going to die by my hand now..." he stated, his confidence shown in his voice, though his face had returned bland.  
"Now that I have introduced myself, how about we make this a clean, polite murder, and you tell me your name so I can tell Zetsu what I'm feeding him tonight?" he questioned, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
Eliza shifted her weight calmly from foot to foot, getting her legs warmed up for the battle she could sense only moments away. Her lavender eyes shone with amusement, and she smirked, throwing one of her morning stars in the air where it remained, hovering.  
"My name is Eliza. Though you may be strong..." she stated, having heard stories about Sasori of the Red Sand, "Your overconfidence is your weakness!" she told him, disappearing in a blur of purple, footsteps raising up sand as she dashed towards her opponent.  
"Ah...well, I'm afraid I have the right to be overconfidence, for my opponent is of no challenge..." he smirked, raising an eyebrow at Eliza's attack.  
No, he couldn't see her... but he could hear her. In the blink of an eye, their weapons were locked, Eliza's morning star sending sparks flying as it crashed against the blade emitting from Sasori's sleeve.  
Eliza jumped back, flipping back once, spinning her morning star around, the chains attached to it lashing out at Sasori, wrapping around his feet... or at least what she thought was his feet. She quickly realized there was another person in front of him whom her chain was wrapped around, and yet it was not a person. Her eyes went wide with understanding as the pieces aligned themselves in her head. He had a puppet in his use...  
"A puppet wielder, eh?" Eliza smirked, mimicking his motion and raising her eyebrow, which got a frown from him as he realized he was making fun of him.  
She yanked the chains around the puppet's feet, drawing it to her at alarming speeds. The puppet opened up in a flash the instant before her fist connected with it, all sorts of blades laced with different deadly poisons jutting out of it. Eliza's fist went through it, destroying it, but not before the blades stabbed into her arms, the poisons traveling through her bloodstream at rapid speeds.  
Sasori chuckled darkly, his brow arced. "Oh, but it seems your time is up now. Farewell, Eliza. I'll send Zetsu out for your corpse tonight..." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, before turning around and trudging away, as Eliza dropped to the sandy ground, her hand grasping towards the sun.  
No... She couldn't die... She had... No. She was wrong. She had nothing to live for. Everything she had loved was gone, everything she had been told a lie. Maybe it was best if this happened. Eliza closed her eyes groggily, the darkness settling in as the desert sun beat overhead.  
Eliza awoke by a flittering light coming through the black of her sight. She sat up, glancing around, instantly alert. She was not dead, but she was not in Suna. Where was she? This place didn't jog anything in her memory. It was a rock-walled room with a single window, accompanied by a closet, two doors, and the bed she was lying in. Eliza was on her feet in seconds, groping around for her weapon, but she could not find it. She dashed to the door that looked like it lead out and flung it open. She ran in but... No such luck. It was a washroom. Grimacing, she ran back into the main room and rushed to check the other door, tripping over her own feet on the way there.  
Groaning and pushing herself up, Eliza motioned to open the door, but it creaked open itself as she reached for the doorknob. She froze, looking up carefully. She wasn't sure who to expect, but she sure wasn't grateful for what she saw. Standing in front of her was Sasori, looking down at her with amused dark eyes.  
"Well. Trying to escape already?" he asked in a long, drawled out voice, obviously toying with her.  
He had her where he wanted her, and it shook her even more that she didn't know where that was. She felt unconfident and scared, for nothing had caught her off guard in years. She was always in control, and yet this rouge was making her question her know-how.  
Thinking fast, Eliza quickly made a few signs. "Kage buunshin no jutsu!" she called out, four clones appearing at her sides.  
Sasori sighed boredly, not interested in fighting her, it seemed, though that would not stop Eliza. She charged at him, her clones following suit as they all piled in for different forms of taijutsu. Sasori frowned, raising a hand as blades came flying out of his sleeve, destroying every clone.  
"That was... too easy" he said, frowning, not believing she had gone down so easily.  
"Oh, really?" came a voice from behind him.  
Eliza's voice. She obviously hadn't realized the doubt in Sasori's voice. She drove her fist straight through his chest, ripping through a tough material. Eliza waited impatiently for a couple minutes, but he did not fall. Why...? She took another look down at her fist, her eyes going wide with surprise.  
In fact, no blood emerged from the wound at all.  
"..W-what!?" she exclaimed, her confidence turning to shock. "...Look what you've done to my body...you've really pissed me off now..." Sasori muttered, implanting a blade into her skin roughly, and dragging it along her arm before pushing it out of the hole in his body, knocking Eliza off her balance.  
Sasori then whipped around, and struck Eliza in the forehead with the blade, a small stream of blood trickling down her forehead, creating an immense pain in her cranium. Her vision began to cloud with red, and then she collapsed to the floor at Sasori's feet yet again. It seemed this head-strung Special Jounin was no match for Sasori of the Red Sand, but what would her fate be now, that she had finally played on his last nerves...?

Like it better re-mastered?  
Don't answer, yo.  
You know I know. B|  
*Hit me up with a Message any time regarding stories/ requesting one-shots~ 83


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHAPTER THINKING YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST, YOU ARE WRONG. I HAVE RE-DONE IT COMPLETELY, SO TO UNDERSTAND CHAPTER TWO FULLY, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT IF YOU READ IT BEFORE 14/02/10.

Thank you and have a nice day, readers. Ilu. 3

-----

Eliza floated through what seemed to be everlasting darkness. She could find no escape, no light. Everything was black. Was this death...? Suddenly a light shone in the distance, calling out with hope and warmth towards her. She made her was towards it with furious determination, though it seemed for every step she took forward, she was only pulled into the darkness farther. Everything was going black again... and then something cold and wet hit her, jolting her up.  
"So, you're finally awake..." a monotonous and obviously bored voice drawled into her ears.  
Eliza rubbed her eyes, looking up. Who-- Her tired demeanour instantly went hard as she saw who it was. Sasori stood in front of the bed she was sitting on, an empty water bucket tossed lazily to the ground. Ticked that she was drenched and still alive if it only meant seeing him again, she scowled. Deciding not to go straight into an attack this time, she folded her arms across her chest and began firing off questions.  
"Why am I not six feet under? Better yet, where in the seven hells am I?!" she demanded, glowering at him.  
"Tut, tut, Eliza" Sasori replied, looking slightly amused at her onslaught of questions. "Where are your manners? You owe your life to me, you know".  
Eliza's eyes where aflame with fury as she leapt of the bed, grabbing Sasori by the scruff of his cloak.  
"Kill me now then! Come on! DO IT!" she demanded, shaking him back and forth.  
Sasori looked down at her without emotion, taking her hands off of him as if she carried a disease.  
"This is the Akatsuki base, isn't it? I could simply radio back-" "Your radio has been destroyed along with the rest of your possessions" Sasori stated, glowering at her, seeming slightly annoyed by now.  
"I didn't kill you because you managed to inflict some serious damage on my body... You should prove useful to us…" he explained, shrugging as a smirk played on his face.  
"How do you know I'll co-operate?!" Eliza snarled, glaring at Sasori. "Well, simple. If you do not co-operate, you will die a most... tragic death". "I've already asked you to kill me, what sort of bribe is-"  
Sasori interrupted her, his eyes glinting darkly. "Now, now, now. Not that kind. I know someone who can dig up your... incident and make you relive it. Over... and over... and over again" he said, chukling.  
Eliza went dead on her feet, staring up at Sasori with a look of horror. How he knew about the incident wasn't what shook her the most... but more the fact of having to relive it. It flashed before her eyes in that instant, and she collapsed to the ground, a single tear falling to the rock floor.  
"I'll.... I'll do it" she mumbled, her once confident face now wearing a mask of defeat. "Good girl" Sasori replied, addressing her like a pet as he ruffled her light purple hair.  
"So, do you want some breakfast, or would you rather starve?" he asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another.  
"I'll have some..." Eliza replied grudgingly, realizing how hungry she was as a result of not eating for three days or so.  
"Then get your butt out of my bed, and follow me" he said, disappearing out of the doorway. "Your bed?" she repeated in surprise, looking around. This must be his room...  
"Wait up!" Eliza called out, hopping out of his bed in a flurry and following him out the door. She had a bad feeling she'd get horribly lost if her got ahead of her.  
As Eliza made her way out, she was in such a hurry to catch up to Sasori she didn't realize there was a person standing in the doorway, and she rammed right into him. Rubbing her head, she murmured a large amount of quick apologies, before realizing something. That wasn't Sasori she hit...  
Eliza backed carefully away from the person so she could get a better look at him. He was taller than her, with a mane of blonde hair that was kept under control by putting it back in a pony tail. The symbol on his headband said he was a member of the Akatsuki as well, telling from the line through the mark of the Stone Village.  
"It's okay, un!" he said, smiling happily, looking more like a schoolgirl then an Akatsuki. "Why, aren't you a pretty little thing? Sasori sure got something more valuable than gold!" the stranger stated with a wide smile, chuckling.  
"W-what!?" Eliza exclaimed, blushing. She could beat up many male ninja at once and stand unscathed in the center of their corpses... though compliments was not a thing she was good at dealing with, and her legs felt like they were reduced to butter at this strangers will. A hand clamped down on the man's shoulder.  
"Deidara." Sasori's voice seemed to echo through the hall, each word dripping with acid. "Sasori-danna!" Deidara exclaimed, his eyes going wide with fright. "Go on. Shoo" Sasori growled, Deidara obviously pissing him off more than Eliza had the day before.  
"...Fine" Deidara replied grudgingly, kicking at the ground. Before he followed Sasori's order, he glanced up at Eliza, grinning meaningfully. "See you later, babe" he said, smirking and saluting. With that said, Deidara walked off.  
"Come on, Eliza. The kitchen's this way" Sasori explained, walking off. Eliza followed him, stunned. Had that been... jealousy?  
"Go on. The kitchen's inside" Sasori instructed, shooing her inside. Eliza blinked, surprised. Why was he so eager to get her in a place where Deidara was not...?  
Inside the room was a large table, and seated around it was an assortment of people that Eliza had never seen before. Behind it was a kitchen, which appeared messy and unkempt, a funky stench coming from it. Eliza didn't really want to know what it was from.  
"Sasori. Who's the little lady?" A blue man with gills asked, his small fish-like eyes narrowing. "Eliza. I'm taking her to Leader after breakfast" Sasori replied in monotone, glancing away from Kisame.  
"Humph. I'd sure like to see that" Kisame replied, a malicious grin on his face. This would open so many black-mail possibilities, one would think, and Kisame would take hold of them when available. Turning his beady eyes to study Eliza, he frowned.  
"Is she any good at fighting?" "Better then you, Bubble bass" Eliza snarled in reply.  
If all her other elements where going to be gone, she at least wanted to protect her fighting skill. She felt she could take them all on, but there was a little voice in the back of her head telling her that trying it would not be smart.  
Kisame glared at Eliza, bearing his shark-like teeth before bursting into laughter, grinning from... gill to gill. "Ah, she's got spunk, eh? That'll get her far here... Yet in another way, nowhere at all" he said, obviously amused with the situation.  
Eliza's eye began to twitch as she grimaced. She wasn't use to so much human interaction, being the anti-social hermit she was.  
"Well, let's introduce her to everyone so she knows who to haunt if they try to kill her" Kisame said, chuckling, the amused smile remaining on his blue mug as Eliza glowered at him. Kill her? Like hell they would. Though just by looking at them, she could tell they where a strong, yet... eccentric bunch. Would she last in a place like this?


End file.
